Confusion
by MiDnIgHt-ReBeL-333
Summary: Nathali moved from the city to a small town called South Park. She thought she be a misfit till she started to hang out with Kyle, Cartman, Stan, Kenny, and Angel...
1. Memories

Chapter 1: MEMORIES  
  
Nathali stood outside in the cold, with snowflakes falling on her platinum blonde hair. She was starting to forget where she was and felt like she was a kid again, in the white snow. Then a voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"Nathali help me with this box, just bring it to the kitchen" her dad said as he unloaded the moving truck.  
  
"Sure"  
  
She sighed and went to get the box in her usual slumped manner.  
  
"Nathali stand up straight you'll be slouched like that for life if you don't!"  
  
"Okay, Mom!"  
  
She got the box n brought it to the kitchen, and then went up to her room. She started to unpack one of her many boxes on the floor. She was halfway through the box when she stopped. She picked up the picture of her and her old boyfriend, Luke on the Brooklyn Bridge. She sighed and wiped away the tears she felt coming. She always lived in New York, and she had a house in Denver. But she never wanted to move to Colorado, her parents just didn't understand.  
  
*************************************FLASHBACK******************************  
  
"No! I'm not moving! I don't want to!"  
  
"Nathali your father and I already got jobs there and we bought a house. We also sold the condo."  
  
"It's just not fair! Why wasn't I part of the decision?"  
  
"Well we thought it might be too much for you to handle."  
  
"Too much for me to handle! This is nothing compared to other things you told me."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well, Nothing, there is no excuse! What about Brian he's going to school here. Where is he going to live?"  
  
"We told him that we might move, so the collage found him an apartment. He's probably going to move in next week."  
  
"Then what about Will! He lives on the East Coast, and now we're moving to the West Coast! We're moving away from the whole family!"  
  
"I know but it will be a change of scenery!"  
  
"You just don't understand!"  
  
With that she stormed out of the house, slamming the door as hard as she could.  
  
* "Why don't they at least try to understand that I can't move from New York. That it's my home until collage or at least until I decide I'm ready to move." *  
  
She Stopped to find out in what direction she was heading. Nathali then realized she was only 3 houses away from Luke's apartment building. She walked to his building and was about to ring the intercom when she hesitated.  
  
* "I've always came to Luke when I had problems, and he helped me solve them. But this, this is different he can't help me with this messed up sh*t my parents thought up." *  
  
Nathali walked away from the building and continued toward the central park and the pond. She sat in the hiding place only two people knew about, so no one could disturb her.  
  
* "I would sort of understand moving to Denver. After all we do have a house there. But South Park, it's such a small town I can't even find it on the map I have my room. Why are we moving there? ." *  
  
"Am I interrupting?"  
  
Nathali spun around, and saw that Luke was standing there.  
  
"No, I was just thinking" she said wiping the tears off her face.  
  
"I saw you standing outside the apartment building, but you left. So I thought you might come here."  
  
"Yeah well I guess you know me all to well." she said with a slight smile.  
  
"So."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"You wouldn't be crying if it's nothing."  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this, but we're moving."  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"To South Park a small town in Colorado"  
  
"What the fu*k? Why not Denver you already have a house there!"  
  
"I know my parents are mixing all this sh*t up."  
  
"Well you can stay here can't you with your brother, or your uncle, maybe even with me."  
  
"Thanks for the offer. But I don't think I can, even though I don't want to move, they are sort of my family, and I don't want to be separated."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You always do."   
  
"What else is bothering you?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Now that I'm moving we'll be long distance."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you know those kind of relationships never work."  
  
"So your saying we should break up?!?"  
  
"By the end of the week, yes. It just won't be fair to you or me if we're 3,800 miles apart. It's too much stress for us."  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this!"  
  
"It's for our own good."  
  
There was a long pause of silence as he two walked back to Nathali's condo. When they got there Luke took off his baseball cap to reveal his newly dyed messy blonde hair.  
  
"I'll miss you." He said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Nathali just turned her cheek and look down.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it just doesn't feel right. I have to go see you tomorrow."  
  
Nathali ran into her house and to her room.  
  
******************************END OF FLASHBACK*****************************  
  
Nathali finished unpacking the rest of the boxes the turned on the radio, and fell asleep. 


	2. New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends  
  
Mr. Garrison was talking to Mr. Mackey outside the classroom then walked in, and started to talk to the class.  
  
"Ok class, we have a new student. She'd from New York, so when she comes in I want everybody to say hi."  
  
Mr. Garrison then walked out of the classroom, and came back in with a girl in jeans, and a black Nike hoodie.  
  
"Class, this is Nathali." "Hi, Nathali" the class said in unison.  
  
All Nathali could do was put on a fake smile and say a slight hi. Kenny was staring at the new girl, and Kyle was saying something to him, but he was thinking of how Nathali looked like Kelley.  
  
"Dude, hello? What the fu*k are you thinking about?" "Nothing. Kyle move over a seat?" "No! Why?" "Just move over a damn seat!!!" "Ok, chill out dude.Hey Angel move over a seat." "Why do want me to move over a fucking seat?" "Cause Kenny wants me to move over but you're in the seat next to me." " I'm not moving over a seat to sit next to my pissy cousin! You're is best friend you move over next to him." "Fine" *"man what's with people today?"* "Okay, lets see where there's an empty seat" Mr. Garrison said. "There's one back there next to Tweek, or one up here next to Kenny and Angel. You choose, you lesbo fairy sucker." "Uh.I'll just sit up here."  
  
Nathali took a seat in between Angel and an overly excited Kenny.  
  
"Hi, my names Angel" "Hi" Allison responded "I'm Kenny" "Yup, and that's my boyfriend Kyle." "Hi" Kyle said waving from two seats over. "And that's my pissy cousin Stan." "Hi, and you're a fu*cking bit*h Angel" Stan said with a pissed off looked on his face. "Well fu*k you then...just fu*k you." "Fine, you richly bit*h." "What did you say?!?" "Nothing." "You better have!" "Hey, What about me?" "Yea, what about you fatass." Stan shot back. "Ay! I'm not fat I'm just big boned, and you didn't introduce me." "You don't disserve to be introduced!" "Respect my authoritah, Jew Boy!" "Don't call my boyfriend Jew Boy, pig fu*ker!" "I don't fuck pigs" "Sorry, correction mother fu*ker." "Ay!"  
  
Nathali was staring wondering if she should say something. Then she turned around to Kenny.  
  
"Hey. Kenny, right?" "Yea." "Are they always like this?" "Pretty much." "Oh" "I'd think you'd be use to it being from New York, and all." "Actually I'm not. Most people in New York just say stuff like gangster, and werd." "Wow! New York is Fu*ked up." "Yea, but I still miss it." "Hey Nathali! Want to come over my house later." Angel interrupted. "Uh, ok." "Okay. You sick bastards take out a paper and pen." "Um, Mr. Garrison." Nathali spoke up. "What is it you donkey sucking newbie?" "I didn't have much of a chance to unpack, so I don't have a pen." "Well then get a pen you two faced bitch." "I'll let her a borrow a pen." Kenny said "Fine!"  
  
Nathali was blushing by then she really never knew a teacher who called his students that, she'll just have to ask about it later. But on the other hand Kenny was being really nice as well as the others.  
  
"Hey Fatass, let me borrow a pen." "NO! I just got these; my mom bought them for me. See they have cheesypoofs on them and a little dancing panda." "Just give me the damn pen Cartman!" "Fine...here." "Anyway your mom can always fu*k some more store owners to get you some more." "Ay! Respect my Authoritah!"  
  
Kenny wasn't paying any more attention to the now pissed of Cartman.  
  
"Here you go Nathali." "Thanks, Kenny" "Your welcome"  
  
Nathali smiled and started writing the math problems for the pop quiz on the board.  
  
*******************************An Hour Later*****************************  
  
"Finally, we're out of that hell hole of a prison." Cartman started "Yea, really" Kenny added "So, what's with Mr. Garrison?" Nathali asked "What do you mean?" Asked a confused Stan "I mean, why does he call people names like that?" "Oh that's just normal some people think he calls everyone gay cause he is, and doesn't no how to handle it" Angel answered. "Oh, ok" "So, were all going over my house?" "Yea, I guess" "K." "Sure" " I just have to stop at my house to drop some stuff off." "K. Well will just take the limo anyway so lets go." "Limo?" asked Nathali. "Yea, I'm too rich to ride that stupid bus." Mocked Stan. "Shut up Stan!" Kyle said defensively. "No, Kyle he's right." Angel said. "Can we go now? I'm getting bored of standing here." Cartman said "Who invited you Cartman?" Angel shot back "Oh, you can be so hurt full sometimes." Cartman said while holding chest. "Oh shut up! I was just kidding."  
  
So they all left in Angel's limo. Stopping at Nathali's house on the way.  
  
"I'll be just a minute." Nathali said. "K." Angel said.  
  
Nathali ran to her house opened the door and dropped her book bag on the floor.  
  
"Mom! I'm home, but I'm going to a friend's that I met at school." "Okay, honey. What time are you going to be home?" "I don't know I'll call." "Okay. Do you have your cell?" "Yea." "K. Bye, love you." "Love you too, bye"  
  
Nathali kissed her mom goodbye and ran back outside, and into the limo.  
  
"That was quick." Kyle said. "Yea, I know." Nathali responded.  
  
They continued to Angel's house. Then once there they went up to her room, which was like the size of Nathali's house. There they sat watched TV, played video games, and played truth or dare.  
  
"I'm not taking a dare from you anymore" Stan said to Angel. "Oh, come on I have a good one!!" Angel whined. "No!" "Hey dudes, look at the time." Kyle broke in. "Yea its 6 so." Cartman said. "So my mom has that dinner thing at the school at 7 for Nathali's family moving in." "Huh...what party?" Nathali asked confused. "Oh my mom told your mom today when we were here probably." Kyle said "Well then we have to get ready, Kyle so you guys have to go." Angel said pushing everyone except Nathali out the door. "Angel?" Nathali said "Yea." "I didn't even unpack so what I'm I suppose to wear?." 


	3. The Party

Chapter 3: The Party!  
  
"Don't worry about that." "Why?" "Here come with me."  
  
Angel walked up to a door in her room not the one they came in but another one. As soon as Nathali walked in she couldn't speak. The room was like as big as Angel's room, which was almost as big as her house, and it was her closet she had clothes, hats, accessories, shoes everything! Everything was also on a thing that was controlled by a button near the door.  
  
"So what should you wear? Hmmm." Angel pondered "Uh, Angel is this just your closet?" "Yea, actually this is one of my closets this is my winter closet." "Oh.ok." "Ok how about you wear these black pants, and this blue sweater. Yup that should do it, and here you can borrow this coat so you don't freeze to death outside." "Wow! Thanks Angel, but when I'm I suppose to return this stuff to you?" "Tonight. You're sleeping over right." "I'll have to ask my mom."  
  
Then a phone rang to the tune of Teenage Dirtbag. At first Nathali didn't realize it was her cell phone. So she stood there then she finally remembered it was hers, and ran to pick it up, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Hello? Hi, mom. Yea I know about the party. Actually I'll meet you there. Turns out my friends are going too. Yes already. I still miss New York. Angel let me borrow some. That's my friend's name. I'll catch I ride with her I guess. She also asked if I wanted to sleep over. Ok, I'll pick them up after the party. Ok, see you there. Bye love you. Yes fine. Bye. Love you too, bye."  
  
Nathali hung up the phone and turned to Angel. "Sorry she talks on and on and on." "I know it's the same thing with my mom." "Well I guess we better get dressed, and go cause it's almost 7." "Ok."  
  
Angel and Nathali then got dressed, brushed their hair, and went out to the limo.  
  
"Hi, I'm Angel's Dad." A man sitting next to Angel said. "And I'm her mom." A woman next to her dad said smiling. "Hi, I'm Nathali."  
  
On the way to the party Angel's parents asked Nathali what New York was like, how she felt about moving, what she was going to do in south park, etc. When they finally arrived Kyle greeted them.  
  
"Hey!" Kyle said running over to them. "Hi." Angel and Nathali said in unison. "Oh, hi Mrs. and Mr. Marsh. Everyone is inside so you guys can just go in." "Thank you Kyle." Mr. Marsh said walking in with his wife on his arm. "So did my parents get here yet?" "Yea they arrived like 10 minutes ago." "Ok. I wasn't sure if they knew how to get here." "You look nice Angel." Kyle said turning to her. "Thank you Kyle. You're all dressed up too." "I wouldn't be if my mom wasn't so controlling." "Yea, really I know. She needs to ease off a bit." "So what are you doing outside?" Nathali asked. "My mom put me on ushering duty." "Oh wow that's messed up." "Yea I know. But I'm used to it." "Oh here comes Stan." Angel said pointing to a black limo pulling up. "Hey guys." Stan said as he came out of the limo. "Hey!" Kyle, Nathali, and Angel said together. "Why did you guys take the limo?" Angel asked "We took it because we picked up Wendy, Erica, Kenny, Cartman, and their parents." "Wow that limo fits a lot." Nathali said surprised. "Yup! That's the kind of limo my dad prefers." Angel said.  
  
Everyone Stan had mentioned poured out of the limo, and Nathali was introduced to Erica and Wendy. After all the adults went inside Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Angel, Erica, Wendy, and Nathali went in. Nathali felt as if she was at a wedding. There were name cards with a table number on them and everything. Turns out they put all the kids in one area, and into two tables.a girls and a boys table.  
  
"So do you like anyone so far?" Wendy asked "Well I only really just met those 4." Nathali pointed to the boys' table. "Then what about Kenny?" Erica asked. "KENNY!" everyone except Erica and Nathali said in shock. "What's wrong with Kenny?" Asked Nathali. "Nothing, he's just a little perverted that's all." Wendy said. "So what 12 year old boy isn't?" Nathali laughed. "Eric isn't!" Erica said in defense. "Stan isn't!" Wendy said at the same time. "You didn't listen to the question. She said what twelve year old boy!" "That's not funny Angel." Wendy said. "Well then why are you the only one not laughing?" "Wait but I've never really heard Kenny say something perverted." Nathali questioned. "Well he has been acting kind of weird. But lets listen in on the boys conversation maybe you'll hear it then." Angel replied.  
  
The girls then listened in on the boys' conversation.  
  
"Ay! Did you guys here that Tweek fu*ked that Abigail girl in school." "No duh Fatass!" Stan said. "Don't call me fat butt fu*ker!" "That's gross though." Kyle said. "Yea, it's like fucking that sword fish over there." Stan said. "Or that pencil sharpener." Cartman laughed. "Well if your dick fits..." Kenny said. "Ay! Respect my authoritah!"  
  
By now Wendy, Nathali, Angel, and Erica were cracking up! The boys stopped laughing, and were all silent for a moment until Kenny broke the silence.  
  
"Do you think they can hear us?" "I hope they can't dude." Stan said. Then they heard the girls talking in-between laughs.  
  
"Hey, you know I have sudden urge for sword fish." Erica started. "That reminds me. Can I borrow a pencil Angel?" Wendy asked "Well you'll need to sharpen it." "I wonder if it'll fit." Nathali finished before they fell into another fit of giggles.  
  
"Dude, they heard us!" Stan said. "What the fu*k?" Kyle added. "Now they're fu*king mocking us." Cartman said. "We now have something they can use to ridicule us." Kenny finished.  
  
The girls finally stopped laughing enough to speak.  
  
"So during that whole conversation Kenny said like one perverted thing. Cartman and Stan said more then him." Nathali said. "I told you Kenny's acting strange." Angel said "I think I know why." Wendy said nodding her head toward Nathali. "Oh, I get it." Erica said. "What? Why?" Nathali asked confused. "It's obvious.he likes you." Angel said cheerfully. "What me? Why? You can't be serious." Nathali stammered. "We're telling you the truth." Erica said. "Yup! Kenny is defiantly in love." Wendy added. "Why didn't we notice sooner?" Angel joked. "But how?" Nathali asked still confused. "We don't know. Just ask him later." Wendy replied. "Fine I guess I will."  
  
They then got up and got their food, ate then talked some more. But Nathali didn't really pay much attention. She was thinking about Kenny, and if he really liked her. But if he did the question was did she like him.  
  
**************************************** 11 pm**************************************  
  
"Mom, we're taking the limo home." "Okay Honey. Why don't you drop the boys off at Stan's house on the way?" "Ok, we will."  
  
"Mom I'm going with Angel." "Okay but what about your stuff." "I have the key, I'll pick it up on the way." "Okay. Have fun!" "I will. Bye, love you." "Bye, Love you too." "Ok, we're taking the limo home. Do you guys want us to drop you off on the way." Angel asked the boys. "Sure! There no reason to stay here." Kyle responded. "Ok. So lets go." Angel said.  
  
They took the limo home drooping the guys off at Stan's house. On the way there everyone was sitting next to their boyfriends/girlfriends except for Nathali and Kenny who were across from each other, and kept sneaking glances at each other. After they dropped the boys off, they stopped at Nathali's house.  
  
"I'll run in and get some stuff and be right out." "Okay, take your time." Angel said opening the door.  
  
Nathali ran to her house, opened the door, and turned on the light. She walked into the living room, where two cats greeted her.  
  
"Hey Diablo! Hey Sky!" Nathali said to the kittens at her feet. "Oh Yea I have to give you your medicine. Come on! Come to the kitchen."  
  
Nathali went into the kitchen took out two bottles, and one pill from each bottle. Then struggled to get the cats to take their pills, but finally manage to get them to swallow.  
  
"There that wasn't that bad was it." She said satisfied.  
  
* "Now just to get my stuff, and get out of the house." *  
  
Nathali ran upstairs, and packed her pajamas, clothes, and toiletries in her black backpack. After that she locked the door, and ran back to the limo.  
  
"Sorry it took so long. I had to give my cats their pills." "Aww! You have kitties." Angel exclaimed. "Yea, Diablo and Sky are there names." "We have to come over some time to see them." Wendy said. "Yea I love little kitties, they're so cute" Erica said like she was talking to a baby. "Then why don't we go over my house tomorrow. I'm sure my parents won't mind." "Okay!" Wendy replied. "Sure, I don't see why not." Erica said. "Sounds like a plan to me." Angel finally chimed in.  
  
They got to Angel's house, got in their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and decided to tell scary stories going around in a circle. At 12 after they went around once, Angel's parents got home; when they went to bed the girls continued telling scary stories. By now it was Angel's turn again.  
  
".They slammed the door behind them, and sat in one corner of where they could see everything. Then they heard it. Small taps on the window everyone was afraid to see what it was, except for one girl. She walked up to the window, and saw." "AHHHHHHHH!" Erica screamed. "What's wrong?" Wendy asked. "I just heard something taping on the window!" "You're probably imagining it." Angel Brushed her off. "I don't think she was imaging it because I heard it too. But I thought I was imagining it." Nathali said. ... "AHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed. "Well some has to go check what's out there, and not me." Wendy said. "Me neither." Erica shook her head in agreement." "Same here." Angel said keeping her eye on the window. "I'll go then!" Nathali said unsure of what to except. Nathali Walked up to the window, peeked though the blinds, and feel on the ground laughing. 


	4. The Sleepover

Chapter 4: The Sleepover  
  
"What's the hell is so funny?" Angel said pissed that Nathali was laughing when they were crapping in their pants.  
  
Nathali stopped laughing, and started to speak. "Kenny, Kyle, Stan, n Eric are outside."  
  
"Huh?" Wendy stared at Nathali as if she was crazy  
  
"Oh." Erica said not sounding too happy.  
  
"They're the ones who were fu*king scaring us." Angel said still pissed.  
  
"Yup! If you want look out the window yourself."  
  
"I will." Angel said walking to the window, with the other not far behind.  
  
Angel looked through the window, and saw as Nathali said Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny. She pulled up the blinds, and opened the window.  
  
"Dude they opening the window, so don't throw anymore."Stan started.  
  
But his warning was too late Cartman threw a rock at the partially opened window. At that moment a tiny object flew past angel n in-between Wendy and Nathali, landing right at Erica's feet. She picked up seeing that it was a small rock like the gravel in Angel's front yard.  
  
"What the fuck?" Angel screamed out the window.  
  
"Sorry! I tried to stop them." Stan said.  
  
"What the hell did you guys throw?"  
  
"Rocks!" Erica said walking up to the window.  
  
"Rocks!" Angel repeated. "What are you guys trying to break a window?"  
  
"Sorry there was no other way to get to directly."  
  
"What about the doorbell?"  
  
"You wouldn't answer it someone else would have."  
  
"True. But what our cell phones you could called us."  
  
"Well if it wasn't for someone's little brother stealing our cell phones that could have been an option."  
  
"Woah, I'm confused! The only who has a younger brother is Kyle, but I don't Ike would something like that."  
  
"Actually, he would." Kyle spoke blushing a tomato red.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"RUFF! RUFF!"  
  
Everyone looked in the direction that the bark was coming from, only to see a huge German shepherd running toward Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny.  
  
"Bandit, NO! Don't eat them its only Kyle and Stan." Angel cried out.  
  
"Ruff! Ruff!"  
  
The dog stopped short of the boys by inches.  
  
"Hey, Bandit!" Kyle said a little nervous from what angel said he knew bandit was rough but saying don't eat them .who did he eat.  
  
"Ruff!"  
  
Bandit then licked Kyle and Stan's face covering them in slobber. Then he licked Kenny and Cartman.  
  
"Bandit NO!" Angel tried but was too late they now were all wet from Bandits salvia.  
  
"Bandit stay! We're coming down hold on. Ok?"  
  
"Ok just hurry!" Kyle shouted as he was getting another lick Bandit.  
  
The girls ran outside. Angel took bandit by the collar, and led him back to the doghouse. She then went back to where everyone was standing leaving bandit with a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Hey Angel, five me a hug!" Kyle said walking toward her, suppressing his laughter.  
  
"I'll give you a hug after you take a shower." Angel said grossed out by all the drool dripping off of Kyle's sleeve.  
  
"Fine we'll take a shower, but what about our clothes." Kyle said wiping some drool off his shoulder.  
  
"George will take them and wash them." Angel said.  
  
"Okay, which one is he again?"  
  
"He's the nice one, and the only one here tonight."  
  
"Ok, he won't tell my mom then."  
  
They left for the house the boys went to the bathrooms, and the girls went back to Angel's room.  
  
"What are we going to do when they finish taking a shower?" Wendy asked  
  
"How about we play kiss the pig." Angel joked  
  
"But we all know the catch now, no fun." Erica complained  
  
"What about nuts and bolts?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Too plain. Plus we all cheat anyway." Angel said.  
  
"The only one left is seduction." Erica said not so eagerly.  
  
"But then Kenny gets pissed when we play it because he has no partner." Wendy said  
  
"What about Nathali?" Erica said looking over to Nathali who was standing there with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Erica, uh were talking about Kenny here, playing seduction with someone he barely knows but likes." Angel mentioned.  
  
"Oh, I forgot."  
  
"Uh, can I ask what is seduction?"  
  
"It's a game in where u have to bowls action and parts. The guy picks from the parts, and the girl picks from the actions. Then the girl does the action to the part. After she does five they switch, and the boys does it to the girl from what ever they pick. Don't worry there are no nasty things in the group game but it can get pretty hot and heavy if u only do it when your alone." Angel explained  
  
......... " I don't think I'd do something like that if he's not my boyfriend." Nathali said in a slow-motion voice.  
  
"Yea, that's what we thought." Wendy said.  
  
"Angel do you know which bathroom isn't being used." Nathali asked wanting to change the subject  
  
"Well there's 3 on the third floor but I believe that the bathroom on this floor isn't being used. Just go down the hall the third door on the left."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
Nathali walked out of the room, and went to the third door on the left.  
  
* "She said she wasn't sure so I think I'll knock first just in case."*  
  
Nathali knocked on the door, there was no answer, and so she opened it, and started to walk in when she saw something.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here I didn't see anything sorry!" Nathali said running out and closing the door behind her.  
  
Nathali stood there feeling her cheeks were getting a little red. She didn't even know who was in there she just saw a blur getting dressed. She stood outside debating if she should go back to the room, or wait to use the bathroom. She had to go, and knew that the person inside would probably figure out who it was anyway so she just waited. Finally the door opened.  
  
"Hi." Kenny said coming out of the bathroom, blushing a little.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you. It's just I thought no one was in there, and I knocked, and I didn't even see anything.."  
  
"Don't worry there's no need to explain. The bathroom downstairs was broken so I used this one, I should have locked the door."  
  
"I'm still embarrassed, and sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I think I'll just back to the room now so you can use the bathroom."  
  
"Thanks, bye Kenny."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Nathali went into the bathroom. It was enormous it had a separate Jacuzzi and Shower. The sing was like a kitchen counter, and everything was made out of marble. After she the bathroom she slowly walked back to the room, to embarrassed to face Kenny again. Everyone was already in the room sitting on the floor, except for Kenny who was sitting on a chair looking bored.  
  
"Hey, took you long enough we're playing seduction. One more round, and we'll play something else."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Your turn Stan you pick the part." Wendy said.  
  
"Um.Ok." He replied reaching into the bowl. "I got armpit."  
  
"Ewww! I have to lick your armpit. EWW!" Wendy said making a face.  
  
Kyle was cracking up on the floor, angel was trying to hold her laughter in, and Cartman was saying something about now you'll know how it feels. Kenny Then walked over to wear Nathali was sitting on her bed.  
  
"Hey." Kenny said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I'm so bored of this game they play it every time we're over."  
  
"O, I only just heard of it but it sounds really gross to me."  
  
"It's fun when you have someone to do it with you."  
  
"Uh, you're not asking me to play. are you?"  
  
"No! But if you want to we can."  
  
"No thanks, maybe next time."  
  
"Yea, ok."  
  
"Man I think I'm still on New York Time."  
  
"Why are you tired?"  
  
"Yeah a little. "  
  
"Then just go to sleep no one will bother you."  
  
"Nah, I feel weird going to sleep while everyone awake."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They watched the game a little while longer but Nathali started to fall asleep. She jerked her head up like 5 times, but then she gave in falling asleep on Kenny's shoulder. Kenny didn't move her but later fell asleep to from boredom.  
  
******************************3 hours later **************************  
  
"Ok, we're done playing if you guys." Angel started then realized Kenny and Nathali are asleep.  
  
"Should we wake them?" Stan asked.  
  
"Well we have to go home soon so my parents don't suspicious." Kyle said.  
  
"So then we'll just wake Kenny then." Cartman said walking over to where Kenny was sleeping.  
  
"Cartman, no!" Erica stopped him "Just leave them like that, because Stan's mom won't care bout Kenny."  
  
"Fine I won't wake him. But leaving a perverted boy like that in a room full of girls is a bad idea."  
  
"Just leave him." Angel said.  
  
Kyle, Stan, and Cartman walked out of the door leaving Kenny behind sleeping with Nathali. The boys then gave the girls one last goodnight kiss, and returned to Stan's house. 


	5. The Break Up!

Chapter 5: The Break-up  
  
Kenny was the first one to wake up he then realized he fell asleep, and no one bothered to wake him. Nathali was still sleeping on his shoulder. He didn't want to leave but he knew that if she woke up she would be all embarrassed, and sh*t if he was still there. So he quietly slipped his arm from under Nathali's head, and slipped out of the room toward Stan's house.  
  
* "If you only knew, Nathali. If you only knew." * Kenny thought as he was walking down the street.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Wendy said getting up and falling back on her pillow.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"What time is it?" Wendy said slightly awake.  
  
"It's 6:29."  
  
"Damn it Angel! Why do always wake up so early?" Wendy said now fully awake.  
  
"That's cause sleeping is for boring people, plus you know me I don't sleep."  
  
"Yea, ok, whatever."  
  
"Now help me wake the other two."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'll wake Nathali, you can get Erica."  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
Angel walked over to Nathali's bed, and shook her awake while Wendy was getting out of bed, and going to wake Erica.  
  
"Yea mom five more minutes." Nathali said through her sleep.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"Just give five minutes, and I'll clean the whole house."  
  
"Damn it she's just like Kyle. Wake up!" Angel screamed  
  
"I'm up I'm up! Oh yea that's right I'm at your house."  
  
"Yea, so what time did Kenny leave?"  
  
"What time is it? .Kenny what do you mean what time did he leave?!?"  
  
"It's 6:34, and I mean you guys fell asleep last night, and we didn't bother waking you guys up. So what time did he leave?"  
  
"Wait I fell asleep in the same bed as him?"  
  
"Yea on his shoulder. I'm guessing you didn't hear him leave."  
  
"No I didn't, but now he's probably all weirded out."  
  
"Why would he be? First of all he likes you, and second of all he doesn't give a fu*k about stuff like that."  
  
"Yea but first I walked in on him in the bathroom, and then I fall asleep on his shoulder, he has got."  
  
"Wait you walked in on him in the bathroom?!?"  
  
"Yea, uh I sort of didn't want to mention it. But I did." Nathali said blushing.  
  
"HAHAHAHA. I can't believe you walked in on him in the bathroom."  
  
"Hey, it's not funny!"  
  
"Yes it is. But did you see anything."  
  
"No I just saw like a blur and ran out."  
  
"Hahahaha. Ok I'll stop, but that's so funny."  
  
"Ok fine it's a little funny but still it's gross."  
  
"Ok now that everyone has there little problem solved can we go eat breakfast." Erica said standing behind them with Wendy.  
  
"Is food all you think about?" Wendy asked  
  
"Yes, that and TV."  
  
"What about Cartman?" Angel questioned.  
  
"Who wants to think about him?" Erica responded.  
  
Everyone then broke into laughter, and about five minutes later they headed down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"What you guys want?" Angel asked  
  
"Pancakes." Wendy said  
  
"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." Erica added.  
  
"What about you, Nathali?"  
  
"Uh, I guess pancakes will be okay."  
  
"Okay, David just make like a huge platter of pancakes for all of us, and eggs and bacon for Erica." Angel addressed a man in a chef hat, and a white apron.  
  
"And to drink Miss. Marsh?"  
  
"Uh just bring out pitcher of orange juice."  
  
"Very Well."  
  
"Ok, lets go to the TV room, to watch something." Angel suggested.  
  
"Ok." The others said at the same time.  
  
They left for the TV room, and surfed the channels to watch. Finally Angel decided they just watch the Sponge Bob Squarepants. Then there food arrived, and they sat there eating talking, and flinging food at each other. Meanwhile Kenny Arrived at Stan's Place. He climbed into the window, and saw that everyone was still sleeping, so he laid down on the floor and fell asleep.  
  
"Aww! Diablo is so cute." Angel said petting Nathali's kitten.  
  
"Yea, I know." Replied Nathali.  
  
"Your right he does sort of look evil." Wendy said staring at the kitten.  
  
"Not only does he look like it he acts like it." Nathali laughed.  
  
"I like sky better." Erica said playing with the white kitten. "He's more lovable."  
  
"Diablo is cooler, because he's more evil." Angel argued.  
  
"No Sky!"  
  
"Diablo!"  
  
"Sky!"  
  
"Diablo!"  
  
"There's no need to argue which one is better. It's not like your choosing which one to take home." Nathali chimed in.  
  
"Your right, but Diablo is still better." Angel said.  
  
"No Sky is." Erica shot back.  
  
"Ok. Lets leave the kittens alone, and I'll show you the rest of the house."  
  
"Ok" angel said getting up from the floor.  
  
"Fine" Erica said petting Sky one last time.  
  
"Good idea" Wendy said.  
  
They went around the rest of the house, which was till pretty much packed in boxes then later stayed in Nathali's room and talk. At the same time the boys we're just waking up.  
  
"Stan wake up." Mrs. Marsh said.  
  
"I'm up mom!" Stan mumbled  
  
"Okay good now wake up everyone else."  
  
"Fine, one sec." Stan said getting up.  
  
"Kyle get up!"  
  
"What? What time is it?"  
  
"It's like 10:30."  
  
"O, ok."  
  
"Fatass get up!"  
  
"Ay! I'm not fat I'm pleasantly plump."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Kenny get up dude.Kenny when u get back."  
  
"Uh like 6, and you bastards didn't wake me. I thank you for that."  
  
"Actually that was Angel's idea.wait you thank us for that, yup still perverted."  
  
"Yea okay enough of the chitter chatter, lets eat." Cartman said.  
  
"Uh ok, but the only good thing we have in the house is cereal." Stan commented.  
  
"That's fine, just give me 3 bowls of it." Cartman said walking out of the room.  
  
**********************************4 hours later***********************************  
  
"Hey Kyle." Angel greeted him, and Stan. "Did you guys just get up?"  
  
"No, we woke up 4 hours ago." Stan said.  
  
"Still late. Tisk, tisk."  
  
"So who cares? At least we sleep." Stan commented to his cousin.  
  
"Sleeping is boring."  
  
"Anyways who here?" Kyle broke in.  
  
" Just me and Wendy. Erica left when Cartman came, and Nathali stayed at her house unpacking."  
  
"Yea Kenny left too so what are we going to do now?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but will figure something."  
  
"How about we throw water balloons at cars, and bother people on the street by asking retarded questions." Stan suggested laughing  
  
"Uh.how about we don't." Angel said think Stan needed to go to a psychiatric ward.  
  
"Then you think of something smart one."  
  
"Fine how about we just watch like all of our favorite movies a million times."  
  
"That's so boring but if you guys want." Stan said looking at Wendy who just came downstairs.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Wendy asked.  
  
"We're talking about what we should do."  
  
"How about we just go sledding I mean three feet of snow fell yesterday, and everyone might be there."  
  
"Yea that's a good idea." Angel said.  
  
"It's better then watching movies." Stan said.  
  
"Yea I know." Kyle said.  
  
So Kyle, Stan, Wendy, and Angel left for the hill outside of town. They were going up the hill for the 16th time when a kid went straight into a tree.  
  
"Ow. That's must of hurt." Angel said.  
  
"Hahahaha." Stan started to crack up.  
  
"What's so funny?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nothing I was just thinking about that time in November when you."  
  
"Wait you know about that?"  
  
"Yea Kyle told me."  
  
"KYLE!"  
  
"STAN! I told you not tell her that I told you."  
  
"Sorry dude forgot."  
  
"Kyle who cares if Stan told me! You told him what happened I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"I know but I couldn't resist I mean its really ironic."  
  
"No it isn't, I thought I could trust you!"  
  
Angel then left going down the hill leaving Kyle, Stan, and Wendy at the top.  
  
"Aren't you going to go after her dude?" Stan asked Kyle.  
  
"No she needs time to cool off, she'll come to me later."  
  
"Ok what ever."  
  
"Stan?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I'm breaking up with you." 


End file.
